1. Field of the Invention
The present technology relates to a storage status adjusting circuit, a storage status adjusting device and a storage battery pack with respect to adjusting storage status of an electric storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A storage battery pack, having a plurality of secondary batteries (cells) connected in series, which has an electronic circuit to average cell voltages of the cells, has been known. As for averaging cell voltages, an active method, in which electricity is transferred between the cells, is gathering attention.
An electronic circuit adopting the active method has a transformer and a switching element for activating the transformer, accumulates electricity in a primary coil during the times when the switching element is turned on, and outputs electricity accumulated in the primary coil to a secondary coil when the switching element is turned off.
Further, in such an electronic circuit, technology for averaging voltages of taps is proposed, wherein a plurality of secondary batteries are divided into groups to from respective taps.
Specifically, for example, it is known that one transformer is disposed in every tap to form a plurality of transformers, or that transformers are used for averaging voltages of the taps while a convertor is used for averaging cell voltages within each of the taps (for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-187930, No. 2013-183555, No. 2013-219994, No. 2013-207906).
However, in an electronic circuit adopting the active method, energy-loss by the transformer is large.